vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Phalaenopsis lindenii
| wikispecies = Phalaenopsis lindenii | commons = Category:Phalaenopsis | itis = | ncbi = }} Фаленопсис Линдена или линдении ( ) — эпифитное трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия. В русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Английское название: Linden’s Phalaenopsis. Естественные вариации * Phalaenopsis lindenii var. alba Биологическое описание Моноподиальный эпифит средних размеров. Стебель укороченный, скрыт основаниями 3-5 листьев. Корни толстые. Листья суккулентные, серебристые с мраморным рисунком, узкие, длинные, овальные, 20-30 см длинной, около 4 см шириной. Цветонос появляется от основания стебля, тонкий, зеленый, простой, иногда ветвящийся, многоцветковый (несет 20-40 цветков). Цветы мелкие, нежные, без запаха, диаметром 3-4 см. Общий тон белый, с розовым налетом и неярко выраженными сиреневыми полосками. Открываются одновременно, живут 15-20 дней. Цветет в разное время, пик цветения — конец весны. Ареал, экологические особенности Филиппины, острова Бенджи, Багио и северная часть Лузона. Встречается в горных лесах на высотах от 1000 до 1500 метров над уровнем моря. Сезонные изменения температуры воздуха в местах естественного произрастания незначительны. Днем 22-25°С, ночью 13-17°С. Относительная влажность воздуха от 84 до 93 % в летние месяцы. Сухой сезон с декабря по июнь, в это время среднемесячное количество осадков от 5 до 120 мм. С июня по ноябрь от 400 до 1200 мм. Относится к числу охраняемых видов (второе приложение CITES). История описания Был обнаружен и в 1895 г. описан в «Журнале орхидей» французским ботаником Лохе. Назван в честь известного бельгийского садовода Жана Жюля Линдена. Изначально ошибочно предполагалось, что Phalaenopsis lindenii — природный гибрид между Phalaenopsis equestris и Phalaenopsis schilleriana. В культуре Температурная группа — умеренная. Для нормального цветения обязателен перепад температур день/ночь в 5-8°С. Освещение — полутень, тень. Относительная влажность воздуха 70-80 %. Субстрат должен быть всегда слегка влажным. Переизбыток воды вызывает бактериальные и грибковые заболевания. Пересаживают раз в 2-3 года, когда субстрат начинает разлагаться. Зимой полив сокращают. Посадка в горшок, корзинку для эпифитов или на блок. В качестве субстрата используют кусочки коры хвойных деревьев средней фракции. Пересаживают раз в 2-3 года, после окончания цветения, когда субстрат начинает разлагаться. После пересадки растение не поливают несколько дней. При содержании в теплых условиях рекомендуется культивирование в горшках из не глазурованной глины. Вид активно используется в гибридизации. Первичные гибриды (грексы) * Baguio — schilleriana х lindenii (W.W.G. Moir) 1966 * Batangas — stuartiana х lindenii (Fredk. L. Thornton) 1979 * Cellinde — lindenii х celebensis (Zuma Canyon Orchids Inc.) 1988 * Chickadee — lindenii х amabilis (Dr/Mrs Robert J Griesbach) 1982 * Essence Zusan — mannii х lindenii (Shih-Fong Chen) 1996 * Florilind — lindenii х floresensis (Cramer) 1998 * Hans Christiansen — gigantea х lindenii (Hans Christiansen) 2001 * Helene Burkhardt — venosa х lindenii (Erwin Burkhardt) 1988 * Janine — lindenii х speciosa (Luc Vincent) 1993 * Javalin — lindenii х javanica (Zuma Canyon Orchids Inc. (Stones River Orchids)) 1983 * Jean-Pierre Zryd — lindenii х fuscata (Luc Vincent) 1994 * Li’L Bit — maculata х lindenii (Jones & Scully) 1970 * Lincervi — lindenii х cornu-cervi (Fredk. L. Thornton) 1967 * Lindemod — lindenii х modesta (Luc Vincent) 2004 * Marie Linden — mariae х lindenii (W. W. G. Moir) 1975 * Memoria Mildred Holt — lindenii х parishii (D. Frank) 1999 * Professor Rubinia — lindenii х micholitzii (Atmo Kolopaking) 1985 * Robert W Miller — lindenii х sanderiana (John H Miller) 1960 * San Shia Puff — lindenii х chibae (Hou Tse Liu) 2004 * Stern Von Martell — lindenii х sumatrana (Martell Orchids) 1984 * Sunfire — lindenii х lueddemanniana (John H Miller) 1964 * Venus — lindenii х equestris (A. Misumi) 1923 * Vilind — violacea х lindenii (Wm. Kirch Orchids Ltd. (Ernest T. Iwanaga)) 1969 * Wanda Williams — lindenii х amboinensis (Dr Henry M Wallbrunn) 1967 Литература * Benzing DH, Friedman WE, Peterson G, Renfrow A, 1983, Shootlessness, velamentous roots, and the pre-eminence of Orchidaceae in the epiphytic biotope. Amer. J. Bot. 70. 121-33. * Christenson, E. A. 2001. Phalaenopsis: a monograph. (Monog Phalaenopsis) 245—248. * Gruss O, 1997, Phalaenopsis lindenii Loher. Caesiana no.9. 51-56 * Gruss O, Rollke L, 1993, Phalaenopsis lindenii Loher 1895. Orchidee 44. (4): centre page pullout pp.733-734 * Miller J, 1975, Notes on the distribution of Phalaenopsis in the Philippines with a useful climate summary: part 4. Phalaenopsis lindenii, Phalaenopsis equestris and Phalaenopsis micholitzii. Orchid Dig. 39. (1): 24-25 Ссылки * [http://www.phals.net/lindenii/index_e.html Фотографии природных разновидностей и гибридов ] * видовой очерк на сайте Especes de Phalaenopsis * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * [http://www.ars-grin.gov/cgi-bin/npgs/html/taxon.pl?427354 . Таксономия на сайте Germplasm Resources Information Network (GRIN)] * [http://epic.kew.org/searchepic/summaryquery.do?searchAll=true&scientificName=Phalaenopsis+lindenii на сайте ePIC: Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew] Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии